Harry et son prince charmant
by EmYaoi
Summary: Une fusion Harry Potter et Cendrillon mélangé à ma sauce. Harry est devenu l'esclave dans sa propre maison, mais un certain prince va lui tendre la main.


James et Lily Potter étaient heureux, en ce jour marquant la fin de juillet, ils accueillirent un fils au sein de leur famille. Harry. Pour eux, Harry était leur petit prince même s'il n'avait ni titre, ni couronne et ni château, car Harry était le petit prince de son propre royaume. La maison des Potter. Une vaste maison à la lisière de la forêt, éloignée du village, dans laquelle le petit Harry grandit.

James Potter, partait souvent en voyage et de ce fait, manquait énormément à sa femme et son fils et dès lors qu'il rentrait, c'était toujours dans les cris de joie. Il rapportait toujours des présents à sa femme et son petit prince et en ce jour, ce fut un magnifique châle couleur émeraude à sa femme, pour marquer ses yeux. Et un livre racontant les aventures d'un jeune magicien pour son fils. Toute la famille nageait dans le bonheur. Mais la tristesse n'épargne pas le bonheur, et le petit royaume de Harry ne fut pas épargné.

Un jour où, son père avait décidé d'emmener sa femme en voyage durant quelques jours, Harry fut chargé de surveiller la maison du haut de ses huit ans surveillé tout de même secrètement par les gouvernantes. Mais malheureusement, jamais il ne revit ses parents. Le cocher qui les avait accompagné, était rentré avec la lourde tâche d'apprendre la nouvelle à Harry. Ce soir là, il avait énormément pleuré, comme si toute les larmes qui devaient quitter son corps durant sa vie, s'étaient toutes enfuies en une soirée, car jamais il ne pleura de nouveau.

À l'enterrement il rencontra sa nouvelle famille, un oncle, une tante et un cousin, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Au début, Harry se prit d'affection pour sa nouvelle famille, et en plus de cela, son oncle avait décidé de vivre dans le petit royaume de Harry, disant que cette maison était plus grande que la leur, Harry était aux anges, mais il allait vite déchanter. Son oncle et sa tante furent odieux et le traitèrent comme un serviteur. Par manque de moyen ils avaient dû renvoyer dans leur foyers tous les serviteurs et gouvernantes de la maison. Et de ce fait, Harry fut traité comme tel, devant nettoyer les sols, faire le dîner, le déjeuner, le souper. S'occupant des animaux de la basse cour, entretenant le potager, et c'est ainsi que dix ans passèrent.

Malgré son traitement, Harry avait bien grandi, aussi beau qu'était son père et en ayant conservé les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Ce matin, alors que c'était son anniversaire, il se leva très tôt pour préparer les petit déjeuner de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin (qui était aussi gros que les cochons de la porcherie, mais il ne faut pas le dire). Il entra dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux une fois finit il apporta son plateau dans le salon et les Dursley prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils étaient déjà à table lorsque Harry arriva et plaça les toast et pots de confiture, ainsi que la théière sur la table. Il allait repartir pour s'occuper du repas lorsque son cousin hurla.

"Là ! Une souris ! S'époumona t-il.

-Où ça ? Lui demanda son père.

-Là ! Sur l'épaule de Harry !"

Tous les regards se portent alors sur lui, puis sur son épaule, effectivement, une petite souris y dormait tranquillement. L'oncle Vernon se leva et s'adressa à Harry.

"Débarrasses toi de cette chose et veille à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres !

-Oui mon oncle."

Et il repartit enfin, dans la cuisine, il s'assit sur une chaise et porta sa main à son épaule. Doucement il souleva la petite endormie et la posa sur la table, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Ron, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas dormir sur moi, au risque de te faire prendre. Regarde petit flemmard, Hermione te cherche partout ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt une autre souris qui se précipitait vers eux."

Ron sortit doucement du sommeil avant d'être secoué par les cris d'Hermione. Ces deux petites souris suffisait à Harry pour rendre ses journées moins triste. Les voir se chamailler le faisait rire.

Non loin, dans le château du roi, l'effervescence était à son comble, une grande fête se préparait, une fête en l'honneur du prince qui devait trouver son ame-soeur. Son père le roi, l'avait convaincu de se marier, et pour lui, son fils, et pour le bien du pays. Mais le prince Drago avait émi une condition à ce marché, il épouserait la personne de son choix, riche ou pas, et encore plus étrange, cette personne serait un homme. Lucius Malefoy n'avait fait aucune remarque, il avait remarqué que son fils n'était nullement attiré par les femmes. Et après de nombreuses disputes avec sa femme, la reine Narcissa, il avait décidé de laisser son fils aimé qui il voulait.

Et donc aujourd'hui, tous les serviteurs du palais décoraient la salle de bal, préparent le festin qui aurait lieu (enfin le menu), d'autre écrivaient les invitation destinées à tous les jeunes hommes du royaume entre seize et dix-neuf ans. Et alors que le jeune prince passait par là pour simplement saluer ses parents, deux gouvernantes lui sautèrent dessus.

"Altesse, que préférez vous ? Des orchidées blanches ou ses horreurs de tulipes jaunes ?

-Comment ça ses horreurs ? S'offusque la deuxième. Je les aient moi même fait pousser, alors elles méritent leur place dans les décorations !

-Mais elles sont jaunes, et son Altesse déteste le jaune ! Alors tu ferais mieux….

-Assez ! S'énerva le prince. Je veux simplement aller saluer mes parents alors faites ce qui vous plaira !"

Et sur ce, il débarqua dans le petit salon réservé à la famille royale, comme une tornade et sans un bonjour, s'exclama.

"Pourquoi, alors que je n'ai pas décidé d'organiser cette fête, je dois être celui qui décide de tout, concernant, et le festin, et les décorations ?!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Drago. Répondit calmement son père. Que nous vaut cette colère qui est pourtant si rare venant de toi ?

-J'en ai assez de devoir choisir entre les orchidées blanches ou les tulipes jaunes !

-C'est pourtant à toi qu'est dédié ce bal, alors si les décorations ne te ressembles pas, cela n'aurait aucun sens ! reprit son père. Tu es le futur roi, tu dois commencer à faire des choix !

-En commençant par les pot de fleurs ? Répondit le prince, de manière provocante.

-Comment… Commença son père avant d'être interrompus par la mains de sa femme sur son bras."

C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, elle avait les cheveux blond, comme son mari et la peau blanche, elle avait l'air fragile mais était au contraire très forte, elle pouvait quand même tenir tête à son mari, et cela, très peu de gens le pouvait. Mais même en étant forte, elle restait délicate et prenait toujours soin de son apparence comme aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de porter une robe bleu claire, accordée à ses yeux. Elle fixa donc ses deux morceaux de ciel sur son fils.

"Drago, mon chéri, et si tu allais dehors te promener pour te calmer ? Tu peux même sortir de l'enceinte du château, mais prends garde à ne pas te faire remarquer. Lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil."

Les yeux gris orageux de Drago se mirent à briller, il avait les yeux de son père, et sa mère faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils brillent de cette petite étincelle.

"Merci mère ! Je rentrerai dans la soirée ! dit-il en enlaçant sa mère."

Et il sortit en courant du petit salon pour parcourir les long couloirs du palais et atteindre les écuries.

"Ma chère, êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser sortir de la sorte ?

-Vous savez très bien, que depuis l'annonce de ce bal au sein du château les serviteurs ne tiennent plus en place et demande toujours l'avis de Drago pour des broutilles, alors oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser échapper à son rôle quelques heures.

-C'est bien pour cet entêtement que j'ai choisi de t'épouser. Répondit le roi."

Il fit un baiser sur la main de sa femme, et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

Harry était sorti de la maison pour pouvoir aller ramasser les pommes près du ruisseau. Il adorait ces petits moment de paix, loin des Dursley. Il pouvait enfin rêver tranquillement, et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne rentrer que pour préparer le dîner. Alors il avait prit avec lui le dernier livre que lui avait offert son père pour le lire encore une fois, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, mais avant il ramassait les pommes. Il se mit au travail et une fois que son panier fut rempli, il s'installa au bord de la rivière et admira pendant quelques instants le ciel dégagé. Quelques nuages passèrent lentement, cachant quelques rayons du Soleil. Harry était détendu et il sortit son livre et continua sa lecture.

Il enviait le personnage de son livre, lui aussi voulait être libre, lui aussi voulait avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir s'enfuir de son petit royaume, devenu sa prison. Le jeune sorcier de son livre était fort et affrontait des créatures dangereuses, mais jamais il ne baissait les bras. Harry rêvait d'être aussi courageux que lui, et de pouvoir faire face aux monstres qu'était son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Ron et Hermione, ayant vu son regard plein de détresse, montèrent jusqu'à son cou et s'y blottirent. Harry rit légèrement et retrouva un peu de sa joie. Il était heureux d'être tombé sur ces deux petites créatures, elles tentaient d'échapper aux griffe d'un chat sauvage lorsque Harry les avaient recueillies, et depuis elles ne le quittaient plus.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit les sabots d'un cheval approcher, il n'y fit pas plus attention et reprit sa lecture. Il fut tellement concentré sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux qu'il ne remarqua pas que le cheval s'était arrêté non loin et que le cavalier s'approchait de lui. L'étranger posa sa main sur son épaule pour faire part de sa présence et Harry sursauta tellement brusquement que les deux petites souris tombèrent au sol dans un petit cri. Harry s'empressa de les ramasser et les posa sur sa cuisse. Puis l'étranger ria légèrement et sortit Harry de sa torpeur.

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Harry fixa ses émeraudes sur le visage de l'étranger, avec déjà plein de questions dans la tête. Il reprit vite sa contenance et demanda poliment.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu près d'ici."

L'étranger prit place à ses côtés.

"Ce qui est normal, je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi, et je m'appelle Drago. Dit-il en tendant la main.

-Harry. Répondit-il en acceptant la poignée de main.

-Et que fais-tu seul ici, Harry ?

Le brun fut un peu plus surpris par ce Drago qui semblait curieux de ce qu'un être insignifiant comme lui faisait. Il observa son interlocuteur de bas en haut. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds et le soleil faisait briller sa peau blanche qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de sentir ses rayons chauds. Son visage était fin, ses traits délicats, et ses yeux anthracites évoquaient un ciel orageux. Ses yeux fixaient d'ailleurs Harry, qui comprit qu'ils attendaient une réponse. Harry agita son livre en bafouillant :

"Euh… Je… Lis un livre.

-Je ne m'en serais pas douté. répondit Drago, un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres. Et de quoi parle t-il ?

-D'un magicien. Il vit des aventures fabuleuses, il fait tout pour sauver ceux qui comptent pour lui, quitte à risquer sa vie. Il est très courageux et intelligent, et…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Drago. Et voilà, il était encore passé pour un imbécile… Mais ce livre était sa seule échappatoire depuis des années et il le considérait comme un véritable trésor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler comme un amoureux transi parlerait de sa fiancée. Drago s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit.

"Tu en parles comme si ta vie en dépendait. Il est spécial ce livre ?"

Harry fut soulagé, il ne le prenait pas pour un imbécile. Ce fut plus tranquille qu'il lui répondit :

"C'était un cadeau de mon père, le dernier qu'il m'ait fait. Quand je le lis, j'ai l'impression d'entendre encore sa voix."

Drago fut touché par l'émotion qui s'entendait dans la voix de ce garçon qui l'intéressait étrangement. Harry quant à lui fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il se sentait à l'aise avec cet inconnu.

"Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sors que très rarement je ne fais qu'explorer. répondit Drago, un peu surpris et pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un de son âge le tutoie.

-Alors où habites tu ?

-Au château."

Quand Drago vit le regard émeraude et interrogateur d'Harry se poser sur lui, il se rattrapa :

"Je veux dire que je travaille au château."

Il lui semblait étrange qu'on le tutoie de la sorte, mais il commençait à y prendre goût, et puis le jeune homme en face de lui avait l'air à l'aise et il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance en se présentant comme prince.

"Et qu'est ce que tu y fais ? demanda Harry qui fixait les mains de Drago en se disant que des mains aussi claires et fragiles ne devaient pas travailler durement.

-Je m'occupe de la famille royale. Tu les as déjà vu ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais pu aller aux réceptions organisées au château. Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité. Et mon oncle ne veut pas que je les accompagne..."

Tout en parlant, il caressait machinalement Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Drago le remarqua et lui demanda, un peu surpris, qui étaient ces souris. Harry hésita un peu, et souffla :

"Ce sont mes amis. Les seuls que j'ai en fait."

Drago hocha la tête. Ce garçon lui paraissait un peu étrange, mais aussi et surtout plutôt seul. Il n'avait aucune envie que cette conversation s'arrête, car cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé avec une telle sincérité, au risque d'être prit pour un fou qui vit avec des souris.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. compatit Drago.

-Pourtant tu dois voir beaucoup de gens au château.

-Côtoyer des gens ne signifie pas les apprécier. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une conversation aussi longue et intéressante avec quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions parlé de choses très importantes… déclara Harry, en haussant les épaules.

-Les rencontres sont toujours intéressantes, et puis tu me parles de toi.."

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'interrompre. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Il n'était pas particulièrement froid d'habitude, mais il savait tout de même mettre un minimum de distance entre lui et les gens, mesure indispensable pour quelqu'un de son rang. Mais Harry parlait à coeur ouvert avec lui, et il s'était laissé entraîner. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

"Et toi, où habites tu ?

-Près de la forêt, là-bas. répondit le brun en pointant une direction du doigt.

-C'est le domaine des Potter non ? Tu es un fils Potter ? demanda Drago, qui avait été obligé d'apprendre tous les noms des domaines aux alentours du château étant jeune."

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit brusquement. Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner des détails sur sa situation familiale même s'il murmura doucement "Ils sont morts…". Drago s'en aperçut et dirigea son attention vers le livre que Harry avait posé dans l'herbe.

"Et si tu me racontais plus en détail l'histoire de ton livre ?"

Aussitôt un sourire naquit sur le visage du garçon aux prunelles vertes qui s'empressa de décrire l'épopée des personnages de son livre avec passion. Drago en retint la moitié, mais il se souvint parfaitement de chaque mouvements du visage de Harry, de ses mains qu'il passait dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Il suivait avec une étonnante fascination le geste répété du brun lorsqu'il remontait ses lunettes. Un détail attira soudain son attention, un détail qui le fit pousser un cri d'exclamation qui interrompit Harry.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda celui ci, surpris.

-Regarde, la nuit tombe ! répondit le blond en se levant précipitamment."

Harry blêmit. Le dîner ! Il était en retard ! Il se leva aussi, ramassant Ron et Hermione au passage.

"Je suis désolé, je dois y aller je suis en retard ! déclara t-il paniqué."

Il salua Drago, et commença à courir vers le domaine quand il se sentit tiré en arrière.

"Attends ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? questionna Drago.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, mais je dois vraiment partir…

-Tu ne peux pas donner de rendez-vous à un ami ? déclara Drago, en plantant ses yeux nuageux dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

-Un… ami ? répéta Harry en clignant des yeux, le cerveau soudain à l'arrêt.

-Tu m'as dit ne pas en avoir, et je suis un peu dans le même cas. Ne pourrions nous pas être amis ?"

Harry dévisagea Drago, ne sachant si cette proposition inespérée était une blague ou non. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard sérieux mais néanmoins doux du garçon en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui devait paraître totalement niais mais il s'en fichait totalement.

"Bien sûr. Nous sommes amis. J'essaierai de venir demain à la même heure, d'accord ?"

Drago hocha la tête, en souriant. Harry se mit à courir de plus belle vers sa maison, sans oublier de saluer son nouvel et inespéré compagnon de la main. Evidemment, il arriva en retard chez lui, évidemment le repas ne fut pas près à temps, et évidemment il se fit fortement réprimander par les Dursley. Mais aujourd'hui il avait fait une rencontre qui lui fit garder le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry avait fini d'installer la table pour le petit déjeuner de sa famille d'adoption, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut surprit de voir un valet du château lui tendre un parchemin tout en en parlant d'une voix forte.

"Un bal sera tenu en l'honneur du Prince afin qu'il puisse trouver un époux ! Tous les jeunes hommes entre seize et dix-neuf ans sont conviés à se présenter devant son altesse royale ! Bonne journée !"

Harry le regarda partir, encore surpris. Il reprit ses esprits et referma la porte. En déroulant le parchemin, il put il lire la même chose que le valet venait de dire, avec la date en plus.

Le bal aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Harry voulait y aller, Drago lui avait dit qu'il travaillait au château, il aurait l'occasion de le voir dans son lieu de travail.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps que Dudley lui arracha le parchemin des mains et courut le donner à son père.

"Pétunia ! Pétunia ! Viens voir vite ! Un bal va avoir lieu pour que le prince choisisse un époux !"

La tante Pétunia, qui venait juste de mettre sa robe de chambre se précipita dans le salon, aux côtés de son mari.

"Oh, Vernon ! Cela signifie que notre petit Dudley va devenir Prince !

-Oui Pétunia, Dudley à toutes les chances d'être choisi ! Beau et fort comme un dieu !"

Harry alla vite se réfugier dans la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à écouter le reste de leurs idioties. Le prince devrait être aveugle pour choisir Dudley comme époux. Ce garçon était gros, son visage était rond avec des yeux porcins et un nez proéminent ! Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds et gras que du beurre. Non, vraiment, Dudley n'avait aucune chance ce qui fit rire Harry.

Drago ne tenait plus en place, Harry était surement déjà en train d'attendre à la rivière ! Il devait se dépêcher. Il alla ouvrir sa porte pour sortir quand il tomba sur sa mère.

"Et bien Drago, pourquoi as-tu l'air si pressé ? Demanda t-elle dans un sourire.

-Je vais rejoindre un ami mère. répondit-il souriant aussi

-Un ami ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Oui mère, je l'ai rencontré hier et quand j'ai parlé avec lui, je me sentais apaisé alors j'espère qu'aujourd'hui sera comme hier."

Ayant remarqué l'air rêveur de son fils, Narcissa esquissa un léger sourire.

"Et serais-tu par hasard, tombé sous le charme de cet ami ?"

Ses paroles sortirent Drago de ses pensés et il fixa sa mère, d'abord surpris puis peu à peu heureux.

"Peut-être mère, j'ai encore deux semaines pour le savoir."

Et il sortit, donnant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère comme quand il était petit. Celle-ci caressa sa joue, le souvenir d'un petit garçon blond dans ses bras lui laissant des baisers sur la joue lui revint. Son fils avait grandi et savoir qu'il devrait prendre le rôle de son père un jour lui avait fait prendre confiance en lui.

Narcissa regarda son fils s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Son petit garçon tombait amoureux.

Harry attendait près de la rivière, il observait les arbres alentours prendre une couleur orangé, caractéristique de l'automne. Il aimait cette saison car les couleurs des feuilles lui rappelait les cheveux de sa mère alors que le temps lui arrachait peu à peu le souvenir de son visage. Les Dursley avaient, par il ne sait quel moyen, fait disparaître toutes les photographie de lui ou de ses parents. Les murs de la maison étaient tapissés de portraits de Dudley, pour faire ainsi profiter tous les invités du visage grossissant au fil des années, du jeune Dudley.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un sourire scintillant lui fit face.

"Bonjour, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ?"

Harry était trop obnubilé par ce sourire pour répondre. Il sortit vite de son hypnose en voyant le sourire disparaître, remplacé par un regard interrogateur.

"M'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Demanda Drago, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Harry. J'étais même impatient de te revoir…" Avoua-t-il, ses joues se teintant de rose.

Le sourire de Drago réapparu aussitôt et Harry comprit qu'il aimait ce sourire.

"C'est vraiment beau… Dit Drago, observant le paysage. Beau et triste à la fois…

-Comment ? Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas.

-Et bien, les couleurs des feuilles et les reflets du soleil sont des éléments chatoyant du paysage. Mais l'automne est synonyme de mort, les feuilles tombent, l'année approche de sa fin, le froid prend place à la chaleur… Tu ne penses pas ?"

Harry regarda de nouveau les arbres.

"Pas vraiment, ce n'est que mon point de vue mais, je trouve cette saison magnifique. Mais seulement parce qu'elle signifie beaucoup pour moi… Sa voix n'était plus que murmure et son regard se voila légèrement.

-Et que signifie-t-elle ?

-Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère, ses cheveux étaient aussi roux que les feuilles des arbres, son sourire aussi chaleureux et étincelant qu'un rayon de soleil… Et puis, c'est en automne que je me suis fait un ami." Dit-il en se tournant vers Drago, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard de nouveau brillant.

Cette fois ce fut Drago qui fut obnubilé et sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur le joue de Harry et la lui caressa. Ses yeux gris s'ancrèrent aux deux émeraudes du jeunes homme. Il rapprocha son visage de plus en plus. Harry prit alors une jolie teinte rouge mais se laissa faire. Mais Drago s'arrêta bien avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Il recula, aussi rouge que Harry. Il marmonna des excuses et Harry éclata de rire.

Drago fut surpris, son rire était cristallin et il ria à son tour.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un tente de m'embrasser. Dit Harry.

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tomber amoureux. Je ne sors pas beaucoup et quand je viens ici, je ne rencontre jamais personne.

-Alors je suis bien tombé." Lui dit Drago, d'un ton sérieux.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que du jour précédent était-il vraiment en train de lui faire des avances ? Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il reprit la parole.

"Tu as entendu parler du bal ?

-Euh… Oui. Ce matin.

-Viendras-tu ?

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas, j'essaierais…"

Drago lui attrapa la main et lui remit une petite balle dorée au creux de la paume.

"Ce petit vif d'or, tu devras me le rendre au bal, je t'attendrais.

-Mais… Tenta Harry avant d'être coupé par Drago.

-Je ne pourrais pas revenir avant, l'organisation du bal ne va plus me laisser de temps libre. Alors, viens, s'il-te-plaît."

Harry ne put que hocher la tête devant les yeux suppliant de Drago.

"Merci Harry."

Et sans crier gare, il lui baisa la joue et se leva. Il monta son cheval et se tourna vers Harry.

"Je suis impatient de te revoir au bal."

Et il partit au galop sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

Harry savait que le combat qu'il s'apprêtait à mener serait très dur. Obtenir l'autorisation de son oncle pour aller au bal était digne d'un rêve, mais il voulait vraiment retrouver Drago. Et pour cette raison, il était prêt à affronter son oncle.

Il attendit que les Dursley aient fini leur dîner pour ressortir son courage.

"Oncle Vernon ?

-Que veux-tu toi ? Demanda son oncle de manière nonchalante.

-Je souhaiterais aller au bal !" Dit-il d'une traite.

Les trois Dursley le dévisagèrent avant que son oncle ne lui réponde.

"Et que feras-tu là-bas ?

-J'ai un ami qui travail là-bas.

-Oh… Et donc, tu voudrais y aller pour le voir ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, si tu fais correctement tes corvées, tu pourra venir avec nous."

Dudley laissa tomber sa mâchoire dans le vide. Sa tante Pétunia écarquilla les yeux et Harry fit les deux.

"Cesse donc de faire cette grimace ! Je ne suis pas un tyran ! Maintenant va faire la vaisselle et tiens toi bien pendant les deux prochaines semaines !

-Oui mon oncle !"

Et Harry repartit vers la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago avait menti, certe l'organisation lui prenait du temps, mais il aurait pu continuer à voir Harry. Il voulait juste faire en sorte que Harry vienne vraiment, parce qu'il lui aurait manqué.

Il avait de toute façon plein d'espoir de retrouver Harry dans deux semaines. D'abord, celui-ci n'avait pas repoussé ses avances (S'il les avaient seulement remarquées) et puis, il avait rougi sous son regard. Oui Drago était heureux, tellement heureux qu'il alla dans la salle de bal, appela les deux domestiques qui l'avaient dérangés la journée précédente.

"Mesdemoiselles, je veux que vous remplissiez cette salle d'orchidées blanches !"

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il fut venu. Une des domestique souriais de toutes ses dents pendant que l'autre boudait et pensait à ses pauvres tulipes jaunes.

Les deux semaines passèrent vite pour tout le monde et c'était déjà le jour du bal.

Harry avait été irréprochable, il avait accomplis ses corées, s'était tenu correctement et n'avait pas énervé son oncle une seule fois. Même quand son cousin tentait de le mettre en colère, il restait calme.

Aux environs de dix-neuf heure, il monta dans sa chambre, dans le grenier, sa première chambre avait été donné à Dudley et lui avait hérité du grenier. Malgré le froid en hiver, il s'y plaisait car ici il y avait toutes les affaires de ses parents et ce fut en fouillant dans les vieilles armoires qu'il avait retrouvé un costume appartenant à son père. Il le retira de l'armoire et un doux tissu tomba sur ses pieds. C'était vert, comme ses yeux.

Il ramassa le morceau de tissu et reconnu le châle de sa mère. Il l'avait cherché encore et encore alors qu'il était juste là ! Il le déposa sur son lit et s'habilla du costume de son père.

Une fois prêt, il descendit et se fit interpeller par son oncle. Harry se tourna vers lui et faillit éclater de rire. Dudley portait un costume jaune moutarde extrêmement repoussant. Celui d'Harry était bleu clair et simple.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda son oncle en le pointant du doigt.

-Ne vous en faites pas mon oncle, cela ne vous a rien coûté, ce costume appartenait à mon père.

-Et as-tu bien lavé les vitres ?

-Oui mon oncle.

-Fait la lessive ?

-Oui.

-Récurer les sols ?

-Oui ! Cet interrogatoire l'agaçait.

-Vraiment ?"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se méfier que Dudley lui jeta un seau d'ordure à la figure. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait dû se méfier de la gentillesse de son oncle. D'ailleurs celui-ci reprit la parole.

"Tu comprendra que, n'ayant pas effectué toutes tes corvées, tu devrais rester ici. Et puis comment pourrions-nous emmener quelqu'un d'aussi peu présentable que toi, pour aller voir le prince ? Tu nous ferais trop honte. "

Et sans un mot de plus, ils partirent en direction du bal.

Harry ne tint plus et tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait même pas se faire des amis sans que les Dursley ne les lui arrachent. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il pleura. Ses sanglots firent sortir Ron et Hermione de sa poche, ils montèrent sur son épaule, tentant de mieu qu'ils pouvaient de le consoler.

Harry se calma peu à peu et se débarrassa des ordures qui se trouvaient sur lui.

"J'ai été stupide n'est-ce pas ? Stupide d'avoir cru que je pouvais leur faire confiance, stupide d'avoir cru pouvoir fuir cette maison, stupide d'avoir cru que je pourrais de nouveau tenir à quelqu'un…"

Mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvaient lui répondre. Alors ils restèrent là, sans bouger, ni parler, ne voyant plus le temps passer. Harry commençait à s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure avancée de la soirée, il alla ouvrir. C'était un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

"James ?" Demanda l'inconnu.

Harry en fut surpris.

"Désolé, mais je suis son fils.

-Oui bien sûr, mais tu lui ressemble tellement, sauf les yeux, tu as ceux de ta mère. Dit l'homme de manière nostalgique.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

-Bien sûr que je les connaissait ! Ton père était mon meilleur ami ! Et il m'a nommé comme ton parrain. Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Pourrais-je entrer ? J'aimerais parler de quelques détails avec toi."

Et Harry le laissa entrer.

Drago était impatient, il scrutait les portes d'où arrivaient tous les invités sans jamais dévier son regard.

"Aurais-tu peur de louper quelqu'un ?" Demanda une voix près de lui.

Drago sursauta.

"Père, ne devriez-vous pas être auprès de Mère ?

-Ta mère n'a pas besoin de moi pour saluer les invités. Alors qui attends-tu comme cela ?

-Mon âme soeur.

-Une jeune fille ?

-Un jeune homme. Je lui ai fait promettre de venir ce soir."

Lucius soupira.

"Alors je n'aurais pas de descendance ?" Demanda t-il, regardant son fils.

Drago soutint son regard, faisant comprendre à son père qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

"Très bien, j'abandonne, tu as le droit de vivre comme tu le sens, et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Comment se nomme t-il ? Ce jeune homme à de grande chances d'être mon future gendre tout de même !"

-Harry… Répondit Drago de manière rêveuse, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir l'accord de son père.

-Harry…?

-Potter, du domaine des Potter.

-Pardon ?"

Drago se tourna vers son père, celui-ci semblait surpris et avait le regard dans le vide.

"Père ? Qu'avez-vous ?

-Oh ! Rien, cela faisait seulement longtemps que je n'avais plus entendus ce nom. J'ai connu les Potter, il s'agissait de gens admirables."

Drago ne savait que répondre, son père semblait tellement nostalgique qu'il préféra le laisser tranquille, son père se laissait rarement aller à repenser au passé.

"Drago, prends bien soin de ce jeune homme, il en a plus que besoin.

-Bien sûr Père." Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Puis il reporta son attention sur les portes.

"Donc… J'ai un parrain ?

-Oui."

L'atmosphère était remplie de gêne, Harry versa du thé dans une tasse et la tendit à cet homme, Sirius Black, qui disait être son parrain. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Si vous êtes mon parrain, si vous étiez un ami proche des mes parents, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt ?"

Les yeux de Sirius se voilèrent et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Parce que je te croyais mort également mais j'ai découvert depuis peu que l'on m'avait menti, disons depuis à peine quelques heures…

-Comment ?

Harry était abasourdi.

"Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre m'annonçant la mort de James, Lily et Harry Potter, j'étais effondré. Je n'ai pas pu assister à l'enterrement car j'étais en voyage et il était trop tard quand je suis rentré. Je n'ai jamais eu la disponibilité pour venir ici, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été me recueillir sur leur tombe mais étrangement, un nom manquait, c'était le tiens. Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, sur ce que tu était devenu. J'ai été au village et on m'a dit qu'un jeune homme aux yeux verts était traité comme un esclave par la famille ayant hérité du domaine des Potter. J'ai accouru et te voilà devant moi.

-Mais et la lettre me déclarant mort ?

-Un stratagème de tes tuteurs, ils voulaient me garder éloigné de cette affaires car ils savait que j'aurais découvert la vérité et malheureusement pour eux, c'est le cas.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, complètement intrigué.

-Tes parents m'avait confiés que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose un jour, toute leur fortune te reviendrais, mais seulement à tes dix-huit ans, et c'est exactement ce que veulent tes tuteurs : l'argent de tes parents.

-Je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans… Fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que tu es toujours en vie, ils te gardent près d'eux. D'ailleurs, où sont-il ?"

Harry repensa à leur départ au bal et soupira.

"Ils sont en route pour le château, le prince y donne un bal où tous les jeunes hommes et jeunes filles sont conviés.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi…

-Oh… Et donc le fait que tu sois couvert d'ordure est de leur faute. Ces gens sont vraiment de la pire espèce !"

Harry sentit de nouveau les larmes monter, mais n'eu pas le temps de les faire couler, Sirius lui avait attrapé l'épaule, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as encore le temps, va te laver, je te prêterais des vêtements."

Peu à peu, le sourire d'Harry apparut, il se leva et se précipita pour se laver. Sirius l'observa, conscient qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire la vérité, son neveu avait le droit à un peu de bonheur…

Drago avait dû descendre du balcon, d'où il pouvait voir la salle de bal, pour saluer tous les invités. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Voir tous ces visages lui sourire comme s'ils étaient sûr d'être choisis… Il n'en pouvait plus… Et aucune trace d'Harry… Il fut soudain sortit de ses pensée par un énorme visage rose.

Le jeune homme en face de lui était… énorme et même repoussant dans cet étrange costume jaune moutarde. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus fut qu'il était le dernier jeune homme à se présenter devant lui. Drago jeta un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme et se dirigea vers le balcon extérieur, intimant l'ordre que personne ne le dérange.

Harry n'était pas venu… Il n'était pas parmis la foule de prétendants, Prétendants qui n'en avaient qu'après sa richesse, son titre ou sa beauté… Et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait Harry, lui n'était pas comme les autres, il ne savait même pas qu'il était le prince ! Et puis, il avait des yeux, encore plus précieux que l'émeraude, des cheveux plus noir que la nuit… Mais il n'était pas venu. Drago en conclut donc qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, que Harry ne tenait pas à Drago autant que Drago tenait à Harry.

Et à la lumière des étoiles, le prince laissa échapper son chagrin alors que dans la salle les rires pleuvaient.

Le costume que lui prêta son parrain était de couleur noir avec de fines broderie argentés. Il s'admirait encore devant sa fenêtre quand un petit éclat attira son regard.

Le petit vif d'or de Drago reposait sur sa table de nuit, juste à côté de son livre. Il le prit dans sa main et le mit dans sa poche, il devait le rendre à Drago.

Il se dépêcha de descendre, Sirius l'attendait dans l'entrée.

"Dépêches-toi donc, l'heure avance, il est bientôt minuit !

-Merci. Dit Harry, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Hâtes-toi ! Je reste ici, au cas où ces monstres rentreraient avant toi !"

Harry lui souris et monta rapidement dans la calèche de son parrain. Il était en route pour le bal, il allait enfin retrouver Drago.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut émerveillé par la splendeur des lieux. Tous brillait de mille feux. La calèche s'arrêta, il devait encore traversé la cour d'entrée pour accéder à la salle de bal. Sur son chemin il observa les jardins, tous ornés de milliers de couleurs. Il leva la tête, toute les fenêtres étaient éclairées. La lune et les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau des fontaines, tout était magnifique.

Il avait atteint le hall d'entrée et là, tout se passa très vite.

L'horloge sonna minuit, les portes de bois donnant sur le bal s'ouvrirent devant lui, les trois personnes qui en sortirent s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Son rêve mille fois imaginé venait de prendre fin. L'oncle Vernon était devant lui et avançait dangereusement dans sa direction, le visage rouge. Sans dire un mot il lui empoigna le bras et le força à les suivre.

Troisième coup de l'horloge.

Harry tenta de se libérer, mais rien ne fit, la poigne de son oncle était trop forte.

Cinquième coup de l'horloge.

Alors il hurla, il hurla le seul prénom qu'il était sûr de trouver ici alors qu'ils atteignaient déjà les jardins, il hurla encore et encore.

Sixième coup de l'horloge.

Excédé, son oncle le jeta en avant, Harry s'effondra tête la première sur les gravier. Il se releva, la tête en sang. Son oncle profita de son état d'imcompréhension pour l'aggriper de nouveau.

Huitième coup de l'horloge.

Alerté par les cris et reconnaissant cette voix qui lui manquait tant, Drago quitta le balcon pour se précipiter dans le hall, interrompant de nombreuses danses. Une fois son but atteint, il aperçut quatre silhouettes.

Dixième coup de l'horloge.

Harry l'avait vu, ses cheveux presque blanc brillaient d'un éclat argenté avec la lune. Il murmura son prénom encore une fois, faute de pouvoir hurler.

"Drago…"

Onzième coup de l'horloge.

Drago dévalait les escaliers pour suivre ses silhouettes qui semblaient si pressées. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, attiré par une petite perle d'or sur le sol. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et il compris.

"Harry…"

Douzième coup de l'horloge.

Il se releva et fourra son vif d'or dans sa poche. Il se précipita vers les calèches. Avant qu'il ne puisse repérer son chère et tendre, il entendit une porte claquer et des chevaux partirent au galop. Trop tard, Harry était parti.

Il se précipita vers les écuries et pris son cheval, il monta et le fit partir au galop vers le domaine des Potter.

Harry avait perdu conscience pendant le trajet, mais le retrouva vite en étant jeté comme un malpropre hors de la calèche de son oncle. Encore sonné de sa chute et de son inconscience, il eut encore du mal à se déplacer et une migraine commençait à poindre dans sa tête.

Vernon l'agrippa de nouveau par le bras, le serrant à lui couper la circulation sanguine en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la porte d'entrée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'elle même et un homme richement vêtu apparut sur le seuil et les fixa.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Agressa Vernon. Et que faites-vous chez nous !?

-Je suis le tuteur légal du jeune homme que vous semblez maltraité. Répondit calmement Sirius."

Vernon eut un cri de surprise. Sirius Black, le parrain de son neveu était en face de lui. Il était pétrifié tandis que Sirius se rapprochait. Il lâcha Harry qui bascula en avant, vite rattrapé par les bras de son parrain. Il était à deux doigts de re-tomber dans l'inconscience, il ne comprenait plus rien. Au loin des bruits de sabots se faisaient entendre pendant que son parrain parlait ou criait sur son oncle, il ne savait pas trop. Il était concentré sur le bruit des sabots, essayant de ne pas sombrer, des sabots qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis le bruit c'était arrêté, quelqu'un sauta à terre et il aperçut son oncle, sa tante et son cousin s'agenouiller.

"Majesté ! Jamais nous n'aurions pensés que vous nous feriez l'honneur de choisir notre fils ! S'exclama Vernon, les yeux brillant de fierté."

Drago les observa de haut avant de répondre d'un ton cinglant et froid.

"Votre fils ressemble plus à un porc qu'à un homme, jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir posé le regard sur lui.

-Drago…"

Le prince tourna la tête vers Harry et fut horrifié de le voir à demi-conscient. Il regarda Sirius qui accusait les Dursley du regard, il regarda de nouveau Harry, le visage en sang et ne réfléchit pas plus. C'était eux qui l'avait traîné hors du château.

"Vous ! Dit-il en se retournant vers eux. Vous allez monter dans cette calèche maintenant !"

Les Dursley obéirent, ayant trop peur de la personne en face d'eux. Drago claqua la porte et alla vers le cocher.

"Brave homme, tu conduira ces gens jusqu'à la demeure de Lord Tom Riddle en lui disant qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut, leur sort ne me concerne plus, du moment qu'ils ne remettent plus un pieds dans ce royaume.

-Bien Majesté."

Et la calèche parti. Drago retourna auprès d'Harry, celui-ci avait finalement perdu conscience.

"Que fait le prince ici, alors qu'un bal est donné en son honneur au château ?

-Le prince vient simplement chercher son future époux. Répondit Drago.

-Bien, rentrons donc à l'intérieur, Harry a besoin de repos"

"Alors vous êtes son parrain ?

-C'est cela jeune homme, et je suis revenu afin de m'occuper de lui et lui révéler la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Car ils ne sont pas mort dans un accident de la route mais ont été assassinés, et je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir.

-Êtes-vous réellement obligé de lui en parler ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie heureuse, et lui rappelé la mort de ses parents ne serait surement pas judicieux. Surtout pour apprendre que quelqu'un les a tués…"

Un couinement se fit entendre et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Harry, deux petites souris se précipitaient sur lui, escaladant le canapé dans lequel il était couché et s'arrêtant sur son torse. Sirius allait se lever pour les faire déguerpir mais il fut arrêté par la main du prince.

"Laissez les tranquille, ce sont ses amis. Dit Drago, posant un regard tendre sur Harry et ses petites compagnes.

-Des souris ? Demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

-Oui des souris.

-Alors il a vraiment été mis à l'écart, pas seulement dans le royaume mais aussi dans cette maison… Très bien je ne dirais rien, mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose.

-Très bien, que voulez-vous ?

-Ne le blessez pas, et prenez soin de lui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'aimez, alors rendez le heureux, il le mérite plus que tout.

-Vous avez ma parole. Maintenant, pourrais-je savoir ce qui ait réellement arrivé à ses parents ?"

Sirius soupira, mettre au moins une personne dans la confidence ne pouvait que le soulagé.

"Et bien, pour résumé, ils ont été asphyxiés pendant leur sommeil, les meurtriers en avaient après leur fortune et se sont précipité dans ce royaume pour récupérer ce trésor mais malheureusement, il était écrit sur leur testament que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, leur fortune ne serait débloquée qu'à la majorité de leur fils et si celui-ci devait aussi partir avant ses dix-huit ans, alors leur fortune reviendrait au royaume, en d'autre mots, à vous. Alors au lieu de tuer ce fils, ils l'ont pris pour leur esclave, leur homme à tout faire…

-Vous voulez dire que… les meurtriers sont…

-Oui, ce sont les Dursley, mais la punition que vous leur avez réservé est plus horrible que celle que j'avais en tête. Ce Riddle est bien connu pour être un fou furieux toujours en quête de serviteur et qui n'hésite pas à les battres, vous avez bien fait !"

Drago hocha la tête, et un silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Drago prenait le temps d'assimiler cette information, il était hors de question de le dire à Harry. Il avait trop souffert pour apprendre que les meurtriers de ses parents s'étaient "occupés" de lui. Sirius se leva, allant faire du thé et Drago se rapprocha d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé et pris sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il serra cette main inerte dans la sienne. Il regarda Harry, presser de le voir ouvrir les yeux mais à la place il ferma les siens et s'endormit près de son ange.

Sirius revint dans le salon pour y voir le prince endormi aux côtés d'Harry, en serrant sa main. Il prit un plaid qui trainait sur un fauteuille et les en recouvra. Il s'assit dans le fauteuille et s'endormit vite, bercé par le crépitement du feu.

Quelques jours seulement avaient passés et Harry était déjà accepté au château. Les parents de Drago furent fou de joie de rencontrer celui qui animait le coeur de leur fils. Harry était apprécié de tous ici, et c'est pour cela que le mariage ne tarda pas à être organiser.

Ils étaient tous deux habillés de blanc, et avancèrent ensemble le long de l'allée, ils écoutèrent les paroles du prêtre et purent enfin se dirent oui devant tout le royaume. Et quand la journée prit fin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

"Te voila prince maintenant mon cher Harry.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce titre, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi… Mon Dragon !

-Ah ! Je ne te savais pas si possessif !

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas encore…

-Et il me tarde de les apprendre ! Je suis si heureux, je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… Toi et cette magnifique bibliothèque que j'ai à peine eu le temps de visiter !

-Tu aura tout le temps maintenant… Mais je doute que la bibliothèque ne veuille de tes baisers… Par conte moi j'aimerais beaucoup, mon beau prince."

Harry le regarda avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis Drago répondit à ce baiser et la suite n'a pas à être écrite, tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

PS: Ron et Hermione furent également adopté dans le château ou une pièce leur fut exclusivement réservés ! Quant à Sirius il retourna chez lui mais n'oublia pas d'écrire très souvent à son neveu.

 _The End..._


End file.
